Attending pools and beaches is a favorite pastime for people around the globe. Pools, such as hotel pools, and beaches have become destination locations that often include snack bars or have food for purchase, items, such as inner-tubes, for rent or sale, or other items available for rent or purchase. To purchase or rent the food or items, people generally bring wallets and/or purses, to carry forms of payment, such as money, credit cards, or otherwise.
Mobile electronic devices, such as mobile phones, electronic games, and digital reading devices, have become prevalent throughout society. People take mobile electronic devices nearly everywhere, including pools and beaches, because mobile electronic devices provide safety, entertainment, communications, leisure reading, and other information and utility. While having valuables, such as forms of payment and mobile electronic devices, are beneficial to people at pools and beaches, it also provides an opportunity for theft by others when people leave the valuables unattended. Because of the fear of theft, people tend to leave one person with the valuables while others go swimming or elsewhere or limit their separation from the valuables (e.g., stay within eyesight of the valuables, concealing valuables with a towel or clothes, etc.) when enjoying themselves in the water, when playing on the beach, etc. As a result, the desired leisure experience tends to be limited as a result of the stress of having valuables stolen while at pools and beaches. In addition to potential theft, there is also a concern of damage to mobile devices (i) if sand or water enters the devices through a data power socket or otherwise or (ii) if the user simply drops the device on a pool deck.